A New Beginning
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: First James escapes from jail and then Edward starts acting wierd. Bella's life is falling apart and she doesn't know what to do. Who's going to help her through this hard time? A new friend perhaps? Sequel to 'The Secret Life of Bella Swan' All human.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Hope u like it!**

* * *

Edward and I just sat there, staring at the headline. It was horrible! How could this happen?

"James Harris escapes from jail," Edward read aloud for the fifth time that day.

"What if he comes after Addie?" I exclaimed. I peeked into the bedroom to make sure she was still there and then came back to talk to Edward again. "What if he comes after me?"

"They'll catch him," Edward said hugging me. But I saw the worried look in his eyes.

Everything had been going perfect until now. We had moved in to an apartment across town 6 months after Addie was born and Edward had even proposed (we were getting married in June) but now James had to come along and ruin everything.

"This sucks," I whined flopping down on the couch.

"Yup!" Edward agreed.

* * *

**Let me know what u think. **


	2. Interuption

**Another chapter!! Yea!!!!**

"Edward," I whispered sharply. I couldn't see anything in the dark and the fact that I couldn't feel Edward beside me made me uneasy. "Edward," I whispered again. No one answered.

As much as I wanted to crawl under the covers and hide like I had as a child, I had to make sure that Addie was safe. She was sleeping soudly in her crib and I breathed a sigh of relief. But where the hell was Edward? I decided I'd stay up and read until he came back. I flicked on the lamp and pulled out Wuthering Heights.

Ten minutes passed. No sign of Edward. Twenty minutes. Thirty minutes. Still no sign. By 40 minutes I was starting to feel a little sleepy. By 50 minutes I had resorted to holding my eyes open but it was no use. I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _I found the power button on my alarm clock and flicked it off. I didn't want to be woken up in five minutes so I didn't bother hitting snooze. I wanted to sleep in.

"Bella, honey?" My eyelids flew open at the sound of his voice. My first feeling was relief.

"You're here," I breathed.

"I'm here," he said, pretending to be confused. I'd forgotten that he didn't know I had woken up to find him gone. After I got over the fact he was safe, the next emotion I felt was anger.

"Where the hell were you?" I asked. "I woke up in the middle of the night and you were gone! I waited almost an hour for you and you didn't come back."

"I went for a walk," he told me. "I thought I heard something outside so I went to investigate....I thought it might be James." The anger slowly died away and soon it was replaced by another emotion: lust.

For some reason, Edward and I hadn't slept together since _that night_. I guess we were both embarrassed to bring it up. Like we thought the other was only living with us for Addie's sake. Deep down I knew that wasn't the case though and I couldn't help myself now. I threw myself at Edward and kissed him. I kissed him more forcefully then I ever had, with and urgency that could only mean one thing: I wanted to go all the way. This was a big step for us, seeing as we hadn't had sober sex yet, but it wasn't like we'd never done it before.

I started taking Edward's shirt off and he looked at me with a shocked expression on his face...it was a happy shocked though and I could tell that he wanted this too. He finished unbuttoning his shirt while I slipped off my nightgown to reveal the matching red lace bra and panties that Alice had bought me for my birthday. I made a mental note to thank her for them later.

I was stunned for a moment by his perfect abs, but soon snapped out of it. Edward took a little longer though. The way he stood there gaping at the sight of me in my underwear made me feel self-conscious. He seemed to notice this and quickly looked away. There was a moment of awkward silence which was finally broken by Edward.

"So..." he said. "Do you want to do this now?" The feeling of lust was gone now, but I couldn't get Edward all excited like that (and I could tell by looking at his pants that he was VERY excited) and then just stop. I kissed Edward again hoping it would at least turn the one tiny ember of passion that was left turn into a small flame. As soon as I touched my lips to his though, the fire whoosed up into a huge flame.

I could feel Edward trying to undo the clasp on the back of my bra. He almost had it undone when we were interupted by a small sound.

The tiny sobs seemed to shake the whole room. I had forgotten we weren't alone. I blushed. Even though Addie wouldn't understand what we were doing, it still seemed wrong. I pulled my nightgown back on, much to Edward's dissappointment and took Addie in my arms. Parenthood could be a pain sometimes, but I wouldn't trade Addie for the world.

* * *

**Yea it's a bit short but it's 5:44 AM so i should be sleeping so ur lucky ur getting anything so there! XP**

* * *


	3. The Cottage

After Addie had gone down for her nap, we continued where we left off. This time in the guest room. It was great. I had forgotten how good he was and now I wondered why I hadn't fucked him sooner.

Later, Renee came over to take Addie to her house while Edward and I went over to his old house

"Hey Mom," Edward called. "I'm home...I mean...I'm here."

It had been hard for both of us to adjust to our old houses not being "home" anymore, but it was worth it to be together, to be with Addie 24/7.

"Edward," Esme exclaimed. She rushed down the stairs and wrapped him in a too-tight bear hug. Edward choked and gagged. Esme finally released him and looked him up and down like she expected him to have grown since she'd seen him. She tousled his hair and kissed his nose before turning him over to Carlisle.

"Hello son," he said.

"Hello dad," Edward answered. He held out his hand and Carlisle shook it. They hadn't been very close since Edward had moved out, but at least they acknowledged eachother now.

Esme was crying now and hugged both Edward and Carlisle, forcing them together. Carlisle stiffened, but Edward willingly put his arm around Carlisle and soon he relaxed and did the same. This was progress. Hugging was better than hand-shaking, that was for sure.

Emmett bounded down the stairs and wrapped me in a bear hug nearly crushing my ribs.

"Geez Edward," I said once I could breath again. "Does everyone in your family have to hug so tight?" Emmett laughed his overly-loud laugh, a sound I had missed lately. Rosalie emerged from Emmett's bedroom, looking stunning as always. From her hair-style though, it wasn't hard to guess what she and Emmett had been up to. No doubt, he had instructed her to stay in the room for a few minutes so it didn't look suspicious. (Going in together and then coming out together) But Esme and Carlisle didn't seem to be fooled and neither were Edward and I.

I don't think they really minded. Afterall, their biological son was a father and was living with his girlfriend so Emmett having sex with Rosalie now and then didn't really seem that bad.

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked. I nodded. We were headed for Alice's parents' cottage for the day. It was only half an hour away and Renee was staying with Addie for one night. She had insisted. I would have refused, but this wasn't just about me. It was about Edward and I could tell that he really needed a break too. Edward and I got into the back seat of Emmett's jeep and Rose got in the front beside him.

"Are we picking Alice and Jazz up?" I inquired.

"We're meeting them there," Rosalie told me. She still seemed a little out of breath from what had happened in Emmett's room. I nodded, trying to conceal my smile.

"What?" she asked smoothing down her hair, as if fixing it now would help anything.

"Nothing," I lied. I turned to Edward and leaned in to kiss him. That way I would be occupied and free from any of Rosalie's questions. Not the making out with Edward was so bad even if it didn't get me out of trouble with Rose.

Emmett chuckled. He must have looked in his rear-view mirror and saw us sprawled on the back seat looking like we were going to do it right then and there. He revved his engine, warning us to put on our seat belts, but Edward didn't make any motion to sit up so I wasn't about too.

Emmett took off at top speed and we rolled onto the floor by the seats. Edward and I laughed and Emmett pulled over so we could put our seat belts on.

* * *

The cottage was just a cute as I'd remembered it. The yellow wooden door reminded me of the sun and immediatly brightened my mood. I had been worrying bout Addie for the whole drive, but now that I was here, all the worries melted away. There were four sections to the cottage. The first was sort of the lobby. It consisted of a small sitting room and a large stone fireplace. Alice immediatly lit it up and the warmth of the fire immediatly made the room seem more lived in. Then there were three sections.

One branced off to the left into a beautiful livingroom with a smaller fireplace and a cute kitchen. Two doors led to a bathroom and a bedroom with two single beds. The door to the left led to an almost identicle section, but reversed so it was like a mirror image of the first room. The Third door, the one beside the fireplace, led to a third room. The livingroom in this was bigger and the fireplace was large like the other one. There was a disco ball and a stereo to play music on and a heart-shaped double bed. Everything was out in the open and there were no seperate rooms. just a curtain to cover the toilet area. Even the bathtub was out in the open. I remembered finding this very strange as a kid, but now I understood. This was suppossed to be like a honeymoon suite.

It was like three houses in one really. YOu could live here for a week and never see anyone else. Of course that was never the case. When I had come here when I was 7, Rosalie, Alice and I had shared the left room, Emmett, Jasper and _James_ had shared the right room and Alice's parents had shared the honeymoon suite.

I wondered who would get the honeymoon suite this time, with no parents around. Proabably Alice and Jasper since it was her cottage. Or Rose and Emmett since they were the most sexually active and would probably be at it again to night even though they had just had sex less than an hour earlier. Never did I expect it when Alice announced, "Of course Edward and Bella will be staying in the big room."

"Why us?" I asked.

"Don't you want the big room?" Alice asked. "I thought it would be like a kind of honeymoon of sorts...you know since you live together now."

"Okay," I said uncertainly. Alice was usually a first-come-first-serve kind of person. I had been 99% she'd call dibs as soon as we were in the door. I guess Emmett and Rose would have to have sex on the floor tonight, not that this was the first time. We'd walked in on them dozens of times. So many times that I was hardly alarmed anymore when I saw the two of them going at it, althought I didn't really like seeing Emmett's dick.

"Put your stuff away and then come out again," Alice instructed. "We've got a surprise for you."


	4. Skinny Dipping

Real nice surprise Alice. Somehow a pretend wedding wasn't really what I'd been hoping for. It wasn't like we had eloped or something. We were bound to have a real wedding someday.

I put on my best fake smile and rambled on about how exciting this was. I would have been happier if it had been a new bikini. I really just wanted to get to the beach and relax.

"You can't have a fake honeymoon without a fake wedding first," she had told me. So there I was. Walking slowly down the "aisle" in Rosalie's white V-neck mini-dress, a veil Alice had made from white toule and white headband, the pearl earrings Alice had inherited from her grandmother and my blue converse hi-tops (Alice said I could wear them since I needed something blue) Edward stood at the end of the aisle looking as bored as I felt. I don't think our friends really understood how draining parenthood really was.

The ceremony dragged on with Alice acting as the priest, Rosalie as my maid of honor, Jasper as Edward's best man and Emmett giving me away. I had to admit, it was a cute idea, but just not right now.

Finally the ceremony ended and Alice let us go. I was afraid there would be a reception, but there wasn't. Just burgers on the beach and that I was okay with. It was sunset by the time we had finished, but I decided to take a quite swim anyway.

"Wanna come with me, Edward?" I asked.

"Sure," he answered. I started rumaging in my bag for my swimsuit.

"Hey guys," I called to Alice and Rose from the deck.. "Do you know where my red bikini is?"

"Yea," Rosalie answered. "This is our wedding present to you and Edward."

"I can't find my swim trunks either," Edward told me. How was stealing our swim suits a present? Then I got it.

"There is no way in hell I am going skinny dipping," I shouted at Alice and Rose. But they were nowhere in sight. I heard the faint click of the door behind me being locked. I turned around and saw Alice, Rose, Jazz and Emmett inside the cottage holding up our swim suits.

"Your not allowed back in until you've gone for a swim," Emmett told us. I gave them the finger and stomped onto the beach.

"Fucking assholes," I muttered under my breath. I laid down on the sand, determined not to give in to their plan. There was no way I was going swimming with no clothes on.

Edward laid down beside me and started humming. It was starting to get dark out and the mosquitoes were eating us alive.

"Can we get some bug spray?" I shouted in the direction of the cottage.

"Nope," Rose shouted back.

"I hate you," I answered.

"We can live with that," she replied.

Two hours passed. It was starting to get a little chilly. I had dipped my toes in the water earlier and it had been lukewarm. The thought of a swim did sound inviting.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of the ocean. We must've fallen asleep on the beach last night. Edward was snuggled up against me one arm around my waste. He had a smile on his face so he must've been dreaming happy dreams. I rolled over, struggling to get out of Edward's grasp. I didn't want to wake him, but the sand was hard and I had to get up. Edward stirred when I left and grabbed at the air trying to find me, but eventually rolled over and went back to sleeping peacefully.

I checked my watch: 7:30. It would be a while before anybody got up and I felt gross after sleeping on the beach so a quick dip couldn't hurt. I stripped off my clothes and waded into the water which was about the same temperature as bath-water. I rinsed the sand out of my hair as best as I could but it was no use. I really needed a shower. It was too late now though, I was soaked and I would have to wait until someone woke up so I could yell at them to bring me a towel. There was no way I was going to walk up the beach naked and go knock on the door. What if Emmett or Jasper answered? Seeing me naked would probably give them a heart attack...or at least a boner.

I guess I was stuck. I wasn't so bad though. I felt free swimming without a bathing suit on. It was like nothing I'd ever done before. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I spun around, elbowing them in the gut and shouting "HI-YA!" Edward clutched his crotch. Oops! I guess I had missed.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I exclaimed. "I thought you were some random perv. What can I do to make it better?"

"Well, Addie's going to be an only child now," he said, still holding his balls. "But you could kiss it better."

"Edward," I scolded, hitting him on the back of the head.

"I'm kidding," he said. "But how about a kiss on the lips instead."

"That I can do," I said. I jumped into his arms and kissed him. Soon we were interupted by Alice.

"Okay, you can come in now," she told us. I blushed when I realized she'd been watching from the window the whole time. "I'm leaving some towels on the deck. Come in when you're dried off." she closed the blinds and I heard her ask Emmett how many eggs he wanted.

"Twelve," he answered.

"Glad that's over," Edward said jokingly.

"Your not getting out of this that easy," I said, kissing him.

* * *

**This is pretty much just an introduction...the story really starts next chapter....or i might wait until the next one after that. Not really sure...u'll no when it starts though and then you will realize the pattern i am following for this series...i think I'm going to make four books. **


	5. Tragedy

**Okay, this is it. The story really starts here. Oh, god! I hope I can write this. It's pretty depressing to warn u. ugh! I've said too much...just read! **_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

* * *

"Fuck you!" I screamed at my alarm clock. I threw my pillow towards the source of the beeping and the clock and it fell onto the floor. There was a huge crash and a bright flash. I could smell the smoke, but I still didn't get out of bed.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward shouted. "Your pillow's on fire. Get up!" I rolled out of bed reluctantly and helped Edward figure out the fire extinguisher. I glanced over at Addie's crib. Oh great. Now that I was wide awake she decided to be fast asleep.

I had gotten hardly any sleep last night. That devil child had woken me up every half hour. Okay, so maybe that's a bit harsh, but I was tired and cranky.

_Bring! Bring!_

_What the fuck? I thought I had killed the clock. Oh, shit! It's back from the dead!_

"Eep!" I screamed. I jumped into Edwards arms and he was so shocked he tossed me into the crib. Luckily, I missed Addie and she continued to sleep soundly.

"It's just the phone, Bells," Edward told me.

"Hello," he said, picking up the phone. I crawled out of Addie's crib, careful not to wake her, and went to the bathroom to brush my hair.

"Bells," Edward called from the bedroom.

"Yes, Edward," I aswered.

"I have to go to work," he said slowly. "That was my boss. He wants me to come into the ice cream shop."

"It's a Saturday," I told him. "You told your boss that you couldn't work Saturdays." Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"So he made a mistake," he said"I'm in no position to pass up extra hours."

"Okay," I said reluctantly. I had thought Edward and I could have some "alone time" while Addie was asleep. So much for that!

I kissed Edward good-bye...well made-out with Edward good-bye, I guess and then went upstairs to read Wuthering Heights...again. Oh well. At least I'm consistant.

After about half an hour I heard someone open the door.

"Bella?" Edward called. "Addie? Are you home?"

"We're in here, Edward," I called back. "In the bedroom." Edward appeared in the doorway smiling a crooked grin...but it wasn't the right grin. Something looked wrong about it...fake.

"What the hell are you doing home?" I asked. "What happened to needing the extra money."

"Turned out my boss was trying to call some Edwin dude and got us mixed up," Edward explained.

"Oh," I said. Yes! Alone time with Edward was back on!

"I'm going to make breakfast," Edward told me heading for the kitchen. Damn...apparantly not.

"I'll help," I told him.

"No," Edward protested. "I'll do it myself." I couldn't understand why Edward was being so cold. What did I ever do to him? Was he pissed about driving all the way to work and then having to come straight back home? It just didn't make sense.

* * *

"We need to talk," Edward told me, shoveling a mouthful of eggs into his mouth.

"You're kidding, right?" I said, giggling. "That's a breakup sentance. And you promised me we'd be together forever. We got 'married', remember?"

"It was only pretend Bella," Edward reminded me. "And being a father is a big responsibilty." That's when it hit me. Edward _wasn't _kidding. He was dead serious.

"So it's Addie?" I asked. "I'm sure my mom and Phil would take her for a while so we can have more alone time."

"It's not just Addie, Bella," Edward told me. "It's you too."

"What?" I had to force the word out. Me? What had I done?

"Yea, Bells," he said. "I'm sorry, but when we had sex, I realized there were no fireworks. I mean it was nice, but you're not really the kind of girl I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"So your saying to you I'm just some slut?" I shouted at him. Now I wasn't just hurt and confused...I was **pissed.**

"Well if the shoe fits," Edward shouted back, eying Addie in the crib. "I'm sorry I led you on, Bella, but we can really only be friends."

"Friends?!" I screamed. Addie woke up and cried and I picked her up and rocked her.

"With benifits," Edward added with a grin. I put Addie back in her crib and punched Edward as hard as I could. I was surprised by my own stregnt Edward fell to the ground. His nose was bent out of shape and bleeding. I could tell I had broken it. I hoped it did permanent damage to his face. Then he wouldn't be such a pretty boy anymore and he wouldn't be able to attract innocent girls like me.

"Get out," I screamed.

"No!" Edward screamed back. "I'm paying for this aparmtment. You get out!" I picked Addie up again and ran out of the house.

"I hate you Edward Cullen," I shouted at the top of my lungs. "I will NEVER forgive you!"

"Like I care," Edward shouted back. "There are plenty of whores in the sea."

It was hard to sea with all the tears clouding my vision. They weren't tears of sadness; they were tears of anger. I couldn't believe how gullible I had been. Edward didn't care about me or his Addie. The only reason he had ever been my friend was because he had been hoping to get laid...little did he know he already had. And when I told him I was pregnant with his child, he wasn't really angry. He was just acting. Of course he just reacted how I expected him too. He had known all along. He just wanted to bust through the door and be my hero so I would love him...and I fell for it.

Addie looked at me with her big brown eyes. She looked confused and sad.

"Dada?" she asked.

"Oh God," I squeaked. "She said her first word and Edward missed it." I thought about all the other things Edward would miss and I almost felt sorry for him. Addie was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to me and now Edward was going to miss out on everything.

_Fuck you, Edward! _I thought. _It's your loss. _

Then it really hit me.

* * *

**Okay, you've got to be blind not to see my pattern now...get it??? The pattern? If u do then tell me what it is...if u don't well.....sorry but u aint so gifted. i cried when I wrote this even though I know the ending....remember even though there is a patten I am changing some things....i mean, i did make bella have a baby something that clearly didn't happen in...well...i'm not gonna actually TELL u the pattern. u have to figure that out. just don't think u no whats gonna happen because I am adding a twist to this story. One that the majority may not like...or will they. like the last story i am going to try to confuse u so u'll never no to expect a happy ending or not...jk it will be happy...or will it. hahah! u don' tknow! ahahahahahah!**


	6. Sunshine

**Another chapter. Poor Bellie-elilie~:''''''''''''( (wow! look at how many tears that smiley....or frowny.... is crying! so sad!)**

_Addie looked at me with her big brown eyes. She looked confused and sad._

_"Dada?" she asked._

_"Oh God," I squeaked. "She said her first word and Edward missed it." I thought about all the other things Edward would miss and I almost felt sorry for him. Addie was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to me and now Edward was going to miss out on everything._

_Fuck you, Edward! I thought. It's your loss. _

_Then it really hit me._

I curled up in a ball and cried right there in the elevator. A lady got on and gave me a look like I was mentally insane, but I didn't care. I wanted Edward. Well, the person I had thought Edward was. And now I knew he was never coming back...mostly because he didn't actually exist. He never had. It was all just an act.

Edward was a fucking douche bag. I know I should've be wanting to chop of his balls right then, but I was too depressed to be angry. If it weren't for Addie, I probably would have cut my wrists and waited for death to come, but I couldn't do that to my angel no matter how bad I felt.

The elevator door opened and the lady got off as fast as she could. A young man got on, but I didn't take any notice of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fuck off!" I snapped. "It's none of your business if I'm okay or not...and that would be a not. Why am I telling you this anyway? Just leave me alone." I hugged Addie closer to me and closed my eyes. But all I could see was Edward's perfect face. Well, it probably wouldn't be so perfect anymore since I had broken his nose. I chuckled, replaying the image of Edward's bloody, bent nose.

"Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor?" the man asked. He thought I was crazy!

"I don't need to see a doctor," I said, standing up. "I'm not crazy. My boyfriend and the father of my child just kicked me out because he was just trying to get me in bed. Well congrats! You fooled me!"

"Well, do you have a place to stay?" he asked.

"Not really," I told him. I hadn't really thought about that. Mom and Phil didn't have any room in their tiny apartment and I couldn't move back in next to the Cullens unless I wanted to be constantly reminded of you-know-who. No, I would have to get my own place. But where could I stay until then?

"You can stay with me," the boy told me.

"I don't know you," I reminded him.

"Jacob Black," he said holding out his hand. "There. Now you do. So what do you say? I have a guest room with your name on it....what is your name by the way?"

"Bella Swan," I told him. "And this is my daughter Adalynn...Cullen." I had to choke out the name. Why couldn't I have named her Adalynn _Swan_? No! Edward and I had planned to get married someday and we wanted wittle Addie to have the same last name as mommy and daddy. I'd have to remember to get it changed soon. "Are you sure you don't mind? Babies can be quite a handful even for people who just live in the same house with them. What with all the constant crying, and the toys everywhere and the cupboards being filled with formula and bottles and stuff..."

"Bella, I'm sure I can manage," Jacob Black said. "I just hope that Leah and Seth don't mind." Leah and Seth? His roommates I guess.

"So what floor do you live on?" I asked. I hoped it was far away from the sixth floor. I didn't want to run into Edward.

"Actually, I was just visiting my Gran," he told me. "I live in a bungalow across town."

I got into the passsenger seat of Jacob's voltzwagon and we drove to his house.

"Leah," he called. "Seth. I'm home."

"Jakie," squealed a pretty girl with long black hair and the same russett skin as Jacob. She hugged him and then turned to look at me.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "Who are your friends, Jake?"

"I'm Bella," I told the girl. (Leah?) "And this little rascal is Addie." I tickled Addie and she giggled.

"Bella and her boyfriend just broke up so I said she could stay with us," Jacob explained. "She's going to be our new roommate." Leah's smile faded.

"Jacob Black, how dare you invite someone to live with us without asking me first?" she screamed. "And a _baby_?" That's why we use condoms when we have sex. We don't want a little baby running around." Apparantly Jacob and Leah were more than just friends. We both blushed. Jacob because Leah was talking about their sex life in front of a strange girl and me because I could tell that Leah thought I was either a complete idiot or a total slut. She was wrong though. I wasn't an idoit or slut. I was both rolled into one. A slutiot!

"And how are we suppossed to get any privacy around here with that _girl_ here?" Leah continued.

"But how is that any differant than having Seth here?" I asked, proud that I had remembered the name. "What's one more roommate?" Leah and Jacob both burst out laughing.

"Seth's not our roommate," he explained.

"Then who is he?" I asked.

"Seth," Leah called. I could here the padding of soft paws and the jingle of dog tags and I immediatly thought _dog._ Boy, was I surprised when a huge sand-colored wolf emerged from the back room.

"Holy fuck!" I shouted jumping back. "Jacob, there's a wolf in your house." Jacob and Leah both laughed again.

"He's our pet," Leah explained, obviously amused that I was so terrified. She patted Seth on the head and he nuzzled her hand. "He's really just a big puppy dog. Go on. Pet him."

I shifted Addie's weight onto my left arm and reached out to pet Seth's sandy fur. Leah was right. Seth really was just a big puppy dog. Still, I didn't want him in the same room as Addie unless she was being held. Even puppies can hurt babies.

"I'll show you your room, Bella," Leah said.

"Does that mean I can stay?" I asked.

"I guess," Leah answered. "As long as I don't have to change any diapers."

"I make no promises," I joked.

"Did you arrange for someone to pick up your stuff yet?" Jacob asked, following Leah and I into my new room.

"I'll call my friends, Alice and Rose," I answered.

"I can just go over if you want," Jake offered.

"No," I told him. "Alice and Rose will want to go and bitch at him as soon as they find out so they might as well get my stuff while they're there." I was surprised by how well I'd been dealing since I'd met Jacob. Just 30 minutes ago I was on the verge of becoming suicidal. Now I was just mildly depressed.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hey Bella," Alice said cheerfully. How did she....? No way, Bella! Alice isn't psychic...even if she does have an uncanny abilty to know things before they happened. Since when do you believe in things like that.

"Bella?" Alice repeated. "That is you isn't it?"

"Hey, Alice," I answered.

"How are things with you and Edward?" she asked. "Planning on making a little brother or sister for Addie tonight?"

"Not likely," I answered.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because I may be a gullible slutiot, but I'm not slutty enough to fuck a total ass-hole, douche-bag, pond-scum, broken-nosed, liar.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked. Great! So she chooses now to be dense.

"It's over," I told her. Two words. Even Alice should be able to understand that. And yet...

"It's not over," Alice tried to assure me. "You're just going through a rough patch. Tell Dr. Alice what happened."

"Huh?" I asked. Now she wasn't making any sense at all. "No, Al. It's really over. Edward doesn't love me. He never did. He just wanted met to fuck him, but then he realized that sex with me wasn't worth living with me and Addie. He kicked me out. Could you get my stuff please? And would you mind bitching at him too? Bring Rose. She's queen of the bitches."

"I heard that," Rose said on the phone. "I'm listening on the other phone and I think that Edward should go kill himself. In fact, I'm going to go beat up Emmett just for being related to the dirt-bag."

"Are you sure your not just doing that to get make-up sex?" I asked.

"Of course I am," Rose said. "Duh!" She hung up.

"Okay then," I said. Rose could be completly random some times.

"So Edward really dumped you?" Alice asked. "That...that...Bella help me think of a word that's like 100 times stronger than "SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!"

"How about we just go with heartbreaker?" I said. I was starting to get choked up again and I could barely finish my sentance.

"Aw Bella," Alice said. "Want me to break his nose?"

"I already did," I confessed. "Who knew I was that strong?"

"I always did," Alice told me. "Rose and I will head out as soon as we can to give Edward a piece of our minds....and get your stuff of course....how are we going to bring it all though?"

"My truck's there still," I told her. "The keys are in the apartment. Rose can drive you both there and then you can take the truck back to Jacob's."

"Jacob's?" Alice asked. "I thought you were at your dad's. Tell me all about this 'Jacob'."

I filled Alice in and she kept insisting that Jacob liked me no matter how many times I explained that he had an extremely beautiful girlfriend. After about twenty minutes of this I hung up and went back to the livingroom to check on Addie who was playing peek-a-boo with Jacob. What a great guy. He would make a way better father than Edward. Hmm...Now where had I heard that before? Oh yea. _Edward would make a way better father than James._ Bullshit! Right now I was starting to wish that I never had told anyone the truth. I could be with James still. Sure, he was a criminal, but he never would have resorted to that if I hadn't told him the truth. I could be happy....

No, I'd probably be miserable. I'd still be wondering what would have happened if I'd told the truth. At least I tried. And Jacob seemed like a good guy. Leah, I wasn't too sure about yet. At least I was somewhat happy now though. This was better than when I was happy with Edward because it was a real happy. No more happiness based on lies. From now on I just wanted everyone to tell the truth, no matter how bad it hurt...

* * *

**Howdy y'all! LOL! I made a special twitter acount just for my fanfiction acount (i had a normal one too) hopefully i get some followers now. my name is _FF edwards-gurl123_ (The FF is for fanfiction) and my username is _edwards_gurl123. _Remember it's an underscore not a dash. So look me up tweeters!!!! LOL! Go now!! HAHAH!**

* * *

* * *


	7. Alice and Edward

**haha! i hope you liked the wolf thing. remember the vampire movie in the first book? well, i thought i'd add a little werewolf too...and no jacob is NOT a werewolf in case your wondering. all human. the real world. nothing supernatural.**

**So i thought i'd do an alice's POV. this will be the only one that's not bella i think but i wanted u to no what happened to edward (RIP...jk jk!)**

**

* * *

**

_Ding! Dong!_ I rang the doorbell and then barged in without waiting for an answer.

"Edward Bitchass Cullen," I screamed. "Get your bitchy ass out here right now!" The bedroom door opened and Edward wandered out.

"What the fuck, Alice?" she shouted. "I'm trying to nap! Bella's baby kept me up all night!"

"She's your baby too, fag," I yelled. "How could you do this to Bella? She gave you everything."

"That _slut_?" Edward

asked, laughing. "She took advantage of me while I was drunk and ended up getting pregnant with my child. So I thought I'd return the favor." I could feel the tears welling up. How could we all have been so blind? Even Emmett hadn't known what his cousin was really like. This was insanity!

Rose came in the door. She was out of breath and immediatly flopped onto the couch.

"Damn, Pixie," she exclaimed. "I've never seen anyone run up stairs that fast." I ignored her.

"Listen to me and listen to me good, Edward Cullen," I said,"You are going to regret ever speaking to Bella. You are so dead it's not even funny. I am going to break your nose so badly that it will never go back to it's normal position." Then I remembered Bella's words._ 'I already did,'_ She had said. I laughed, finally noticing Edward's demented nose. It was all black and blue and swollen, not to mention it seemed to have shifted to the right.

"Oh right," I said trying to stifle my giggles. "Bella already did. Rose, helpe me move Bella's stuff."

We carried all of Bella's things down to the truck. Finally we carted the crib down and I thought I saw sadness in Edward's eyes when we did this.

"Goodbye Edward," I said. "Forever." I slammed the door in his face.

"You'd think you guys were the ones breaking up," Rose commented. She was right. _Goodbye forever _was typically used by couples who were splitting up. Silly Alice!

* * *

**I know it's short but be glad im updating. i almost didn't. i have to wake up early so i should really get some sleep tonight. **


	8. The Phone Call

**Okay so this story's kinda demented and I don't think anybody read my other chapter I posted saying I needed a break from writing this story (that's why i haven't been writing) because for some reason on this story if i have 5 chapters people can only see the first 4 or something like that so if you see a chapter after this saying CAN YOU READ THIS? That's just so that you can read this one because it might work and it might not? Could you follow that?**

The next few days were really hard. I cried myself to sleep and woke up screaming every night. Then Addie woke up calling "Dada! Dada!". After about a week of this, Jacob offered to move Addie's crib to his room so she could get some sleep. I protested saying that Addie would probably wake up anyway and then she'd wake up Leah and him, and then they'd just have to wake me up and everyone in the house would be woken up, but finally gave in after Jacob insisted that I wasn't only waking Addie up, but I was scaring her as well. The last thing I wanted was for my little angel to be scared.

I taught Jacob and Leah how to feed Addie, burp her, play with her, put her to bed and yes, change her diapers. Leah pitched in a bit, but it was mostly Jacob who helped me with Addie. He called her the little sister he never had.

"I'm taking Addie out for a walk, Bella," Jacob told me, three weeks after I'd moved out of Edward's place. "If that's okay, I mean."

"Sure," I answered. It would be good for Addie to get out and I was too tired to take her. "Have fun, sweetie."

"I will," Jacob said jokingly.

"I was talking to Addie, Dumb-nuts," I joked back. Jacob grinned. Although Jacob looked nothing like Edward, he was definatly cute and seeing his adorable smile made me sad again.

"Bye, Hon," Leah said, kissing Jacob quickly before skipping off into the kitchen to make our lunch. Okay, now I felt worse. Sometimes I just wanted to tell Jacob and Leah to tone down the lovey-doveyness, but they were being nice enough to let me stay with them and it would be rude to tell them not to kiss or hold hands or make out in their own house. All that was bad enough, but the worst thing was when Jake and Leah suggested Addie sleep in her mommy's room that night. Gee, I wonder why they'd want that? They didn't outright say it, but the noises coming from their room those nights confirmed my suspicions.

Leah and I ate our grilled cheese sandwhiches in silence. We got along fine when Jacob was there, but without him it was awkward. I could tell Leah thought I was slutiot and I didn't blame her. I was. I just didn't want her to think it. Jacob never seemed to think less of me because I was a single mother. He treated me just the same as Leah...except of course for the fact that he was dating Leah.

We were both glad when Addie and Jake came through the door.

"Grilled Cheese?" Leah and I said in unison, reaching for extra sandwhichs we'd saved for him.

"Did you guys plan that?" he asked.

"Nope," I answered. "We're just that close." I grinned at Leah and she smiled back, but it seemed somehow fake.

Jake ate his three sandwhiches no problem, but I couldn't even finish my second one. I still hadn't gotten used to me new/old appitite. I was used to eating like a horse when I was pregnant.

"So Bella," Jacob said, rinsing his plate under the tap. "There's this party tonight at my buddy Quil's house..."

"Quil?" I interupted.

"Don't ask," he answered. "Anyway, it's Quil's birthday and everybody's gonna be there. He always has the best birthday parties. So do you wanna come?"

"Why are you asking me?" I questioned. "I don't wanna be a third wheel. It should be just you and Leah."

"Everyone hangs out with everyone anyway," he insisted. "Come on, Bells. You need to get out of the house. Just get Alice or Rosalynd to watch Addie."

"Rosalie," I corrected him.

"Whatever," Jake said rolling his eyes. "So will you come?"

"If Rosalie or Alice is available," I agreed reluctantly.

"Yay!" Jake cheered. He hugged me, getting dish water all over my clean shirt. I laughed and pulled out my cell phone (my new one. My old one had been broken beyond repair when I dropped it after James' phone call) The phone rang twice before Rose picked up.

"Bellie!" she squealed.

"Oh no," I groaned. "Don't tell me you're 'psychic' too."

"Caller ID," she reminded me.

"Right," I answered. "So anyway, I'm going to a party with Jake and Leah tonight...."

"A party?" Rose exclaimed. "I'd love to come! When should I be there?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you to watch Addie," I explained.

"Oh," Rose said sadly. "Well, I guess I could. I have nothing better to do tonight since you didn't even invite me to the party and yet you're taking Jake and Leah and we've been friends forever and you just met Jake and Leah a few weeks ago..." Rose sounded close to tears, but I knew she was just trying to guilt me into taking her.

"Jake and Leah invited me, Rose," I told her. "I don't know if I can take another person."

"Sure you can," Jake said. I crossed my fingers hoping Rosalie hadn't heard. Judging by her high-pitched sqeal, she had.

"I'll go tell Alice. She's over at my place."

"No! Alice is my only other babysitter option," I said, but it was too late. I could hear Alice's even-higher-pitched squeal in the background.

"What time should we be over?" Rose asked.

"What time?" I whispered to Jake.

"7ish," he told me,

"7ish," I repeated reluctantly. Now who was I going to get to babysit? Charlie was working and Mom and Phil were out of town. I could only think of one other person...

* * *

"Hello?" The voice on the other line was so familiar. For a minute it was like he'd never left me. Then I remembered again and felt sadder than ever. "Hello?" the voice repeated.

"Edward," I said lamely, my voice cracking.

"Bella," he breathed. For a minute it sounded as if he still loved me. Then he cleared his throat. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Could you..." I began. I could feel the tears welling up. "Would you mind..."

"Spit it out," Edward said. "I don't have all day." Now I was angry. Sure Edward and I weren't going out anymore, but he didn't have to be so rude.

"Well, I was going to ask you to watch Addie, but now I think I'll just call a service. I'm sure a total stranger is alot more trustworthy than you."

"No, I'll do it," Edward said. "She's my daughter. I'm quite capable of watching her."

"That's not what you said before," I shouted into the phone. "You said she was mine. So stay away from her."

"Okay. Goodbye," Edward said. And I'm not sure, but I think I may have heard him mumble, "I love you Bella," What the fuck?

* * *

**Okay so what's up with that? HE loves her, he doesn't love her. Make up your mind douche bag. Don't worry there's an explaination. Hmmmm...I think I might write another chapter today so I'll add the CAN YOU READ THIS? After that. LOL! LATER!!!**

* * *


	9. Party

**Another chapter!!! :P**

**

* * *

**

The doorbell rang at 6:15. That could only mean one thing. Alice and Rose were here early so they could make me over. I answered the door reluctantly and was almost knocked over by Alice.

"Bella!" she screamed. "I missed you."

"You saw me last week," I reminded her.

"I know," she said. "Promise me we'll never go that long without seeing eachother again." I rolled my eyes. Alice could be such a drama queen. I hugged Rosalie and introduced them both to Leah. They'd both met Jacob already. When Seth came out of Jake and Leah's room, Rosalie screamed and climbed on a chair. I'd explained to her last time that Seth was gentler than most dogs, but she still wouldn't get anywhere near him.

"Lock Seth in the basement," Jake instructed Leah. "We don't want Rosalynd to have a heart attack."

"Rosa_lie_," Rose corrected him, giving him a dirty look. She hated it when people messed up her name.

"Let's go pick an outfit for you to wear," Alice suggested.

"I'm already dressed," I told her. Alice and Rose stared at my cargo pants and graphic T.

"Your kidding, right?" Alice asked.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked, offended that my friends didn't like my cute and casual look.

"Everything," Rose said snickering.

"Wow," Jake said. "Bella was right. You are queen of the bitches." Rosalie scowled at Jake and then looked at me.

"Did you really say that?" she asked, putting on her best puppy-dog face.

"I was kidding," I half-lied.

"Can we just make you over already," Alice asked. I was grateful that she had changed the subject, even though she'd changed it to playing Bella Barbie.

Rose and Alice dragged me into my room and closed the door. Then they started pawing through my drawers and closet. Rose pulled out my prom dress.

"How did you ever fit this?" she asked holding up the shiny purple material. It was like 10 sizes too big for me now. In the stomach at least. The scary thing was it still fit me in the boobs.

Rosalie put the dress back in my closet and started looking through my clothes again.

"What about these?" Alice asked pulling a pair of dark skinny jeans out of my bottom drawer.

"My mom sent those to me from Phoenix awhile ago," I explained. "That was before she found out I was pregnant. They didn't fit me then so I've never worn them." Alice ripped off the tag and I changed out of my comfy cargo pants and into the tight-fitting designer jeans.

"Now we just need a top," Alice said looking through the middle drawer on my dresser.

"No! Really?!" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Alice joked.

"Ooh! Pretty," Rosalie said pulling a yellow sundress out of my closet.

"No way!" I protested. I hated that sundress. It was uncomfortable and showed off way too much cleavage. Rose and Alice insisted I put it on anyway.

"Perfect," Alice squealed. I looked down. My boobs were practically popping out the top. It was a miracle it had fit me at all. An unfortunate miracle.

"I'm taking this off," I said.

"No!" Rose protested. "Let's just show Jacob and Leah first." Alice and Rose had to push me out the door. I wasn't watching where I was going so I bumped into Jacob.

"Damn," he said looking at my chest.

"So?" Alice asked. "What do you think?"

"You look very boobyful, Bella," he said. "I mean beautiful." I blushed.

"Thanks," I said. "I think." The doorbell rang and I explained Addie's routine to the sitter I'd hired. Then we all piled into Jacob's car and drove to the party. Everyone was crowded in the backyard around a boy who looked a few years younger than Jacob. I assumed that was Quil. Balloons were tied to the backyard fence and music was blaring from a stereo. There was a table of food set out and a cake that hadn't been cut yet. A banner reading "Happy 18th birthday Quil," hung from the roof of the house. I followed Jake and Leah into the backyard with Rose and Alice trailing behind me.

I met Quil, ate some food, drank some beer and chilled with Alice, Rose, Jake and Leah. After 3 hours at the party I was pretty wasted so I had Alice and Rose keep an eye on me so I wouldn't do anything stupid...again.

"I told you not to drink so much," Alice said. "Now I'm stuck sitting here with you when I could be getting a slice of that cake." Alice ate like a pig, but always stayed skinny. Bitch!

"Go get some cake if you want," Rose said. "I'll babysit Bella." Alice got up and got a slice of cake while Rose and I sat there. _Just Dance_ by Lady Gaga came on the radio and a cute boy came over to talk to us.

"Hey ladies," he said, running his fingers through his jet-black hair. Rose and I said hi and he chatted with us for a bit before asking Rose to dance.

"I can't leave Bella unsupervised," Rosalie told Matt (that was his name). Way to make me feel like a child, Rose.

"No problem," Matt said. "Bella, you can dance with my friend. All the girls say he's really hot. What do you say?"

"Rose, you have a boyfriend," I reminded her. I just really didn't feel like dancing.

"I'm sure Emmett wouldn't mind," Rose insisted. "Come on Bells. Please!"

"Fine," I agreed. "So where's this super hot friend of yours?"

"Follow me," Matt said. I followed him over to the dance floor where a tall boy was standing, looking miserable. "Bella," Matt said. "Meet Edward."

* * *

**Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming. Okay so the story isn't really that interesting right now, but trust me it gets better. :P LUV YAA!!**

**BTW if ur looking for my twilight chat story, it got reported and deleted. D:**


	10. AN: Happy Valentines Day

**Happy Valentines Day! Well it's V-day in Canada at least! To celebrate I'm going to give u a geography lesson! May I present to u, CANADA FACTS.**

**-Not everyone here speaks Canadian. Mostly just the natives. (I do speak Canadian though. _Etta Pino Tel Quaro 'A New Beginning'? _[That means How do you like "a new beginning"?]**

**-Most people have generators in their igloos to plug their TV's, computers and phones into. (U can use one at a time only)**

**-Our igloos are quite warm**

**-We have no bills...just coins. (1c, 5c, 10c, 25c, 50c, $1, $2, $5, $10, and $20 coins.)**

**-We travel mostly by dog sled. My family doesn't have one but there's a dogsled that takes us to school in the morning and back home again. (our schools aren't like igloos. They're actual buildings)**

**-Canada is a small country. There are 22 main villages and about 50 smaller ones. I live in Kingston, one of the smaller ones, but I go to school in Toronto, a larger village nearby.**

**-My best friend has a pet beaver**

**-Our milk comes in sealed clear plastic bags. To drink it we put the bag in this little pitcher thing and then snip off the corner and pour it.**

**-We spell alot of our words differantly (colour, labour, favourite, etc)**

**-I try to use American English when talking to u guys. I really use eh alot more then i do here.**

**-My favorite food is moose meat and seal. I love moose burgers and they taste just like beef burgers (i had a beef burger when i went to disney world) and seal tasts kinda like pork or ham or bacon depending how you cook it. It's basically a pig substitute. The ham we make from Seals is called Canadian bacon or back bacon.)**

**That's all I can think of. and sorry if this bored all u canadians eh. just thought the americans might want to know a litle more about our country ;)**


	11. Well? Can You?

* * *

CAN U READ THIS?


	12. AN: Dear Readers

(This A/N was written on May 5th)

Dear Readers,

Sorry about the wait! I got kicked off my computer for not cleaning my room. The deal was I get the computer back when my room's clean. Ha! If you could see my room, you'd get why I haven't been on for so long. Anywayz, I finally got a chance to go to the library last week, but when I logged in I noticed all my documents had been deleted (cuz u can only keep em for i think 60 days) and the stupid library computer doesn't let you save documents, so basically I was screwed. Now I have a new plan: type my new chapters up on my ipod touch (like I'm doing with this) and email them to myself and the next time I'm on the computer doing homework (that's the only time I'm allowed on) download the new chapters. Then I can start going to the library about once every 1-2 weeks and copy and paste my latest chapters (which will be saved in my inbox) into the old documents I've already uploaded This will also give me a chance to pick up some new reading material. Any suggestions?

Anyway, now that I've told you that, I think it's time to catch you up on some things that have happened recently. First of all...I found someone else (don't shoot me). Surprisingly, these past few months I've barely thought about Edward...and I see him on my wall 20 times everytime I walk into my room. Before all you Edward fans start freaking out and you Jacob fans get ready to battle me for your man, it's not Jacob. It's someone completely differant. Not even a mythical creature this time. But don't worry I haven't changed that much. If you know me you should know he must be non-existant and completely unattainable (T-T) but this time he's actually in the same species as me! :P Have I stumped you? K I'll give you a hint. It starts with an A...and ends in a Skywalker. If you guessed Anakin Skywalker, you're right. If you didn't...now that's just sad. Go watch some star wars. And speaking of that, yesterday, well it won't be yesterday when I post this, but May 4th was Star Wars day (MAY the FOURTH be with you. Get it) And I bought myself a C-3P0 kooky clicker (u no those little pens with hair and faces). It's awesome! Anyway, yea I love Anakin more than Edward. (btw, edwards-gurl123 is not responsible for any heart attacks and/or strokes caused by that sentance) Why do I always go for the bad boys? First Edward who sort of qualifies cuz he's a vampire even if he's a good vampire. Then Damon from Vampire Diaries (the book not the show. I pictured him wayyyy differant) who is definatly bad. And now Darth Vader, the poster child for evil. Wow! I just keep getting worse and worse. The good news is, it can't get any worse than Darth Vader. Technically it's Anakin I like though not Darth Vader so don't start freaking out that I'm evil or something. Anakin's kind of a bad boy too though. Good boys are no fun. ;) LMFAO! It makes sense that I'd like Anakin more though. Edward isn't even my type. I like boys with blue or blue green eyes (strike one), blondish or brownish hair (strike two), and lightsabers (strike three). Hahah! jk about the lightsaber part...although he does look pretty sexy while he's using it...

Secondly, I just got back from New York last week. It was amazing! I got a Dolce and Gabbana bag for TWENTY BUCKS! (Pssh! it's not a knock off. What are you talking about?) haha! But then I heard that a few days ago they found a bomb in times square which scared me half to death because if that had been a few days sooner and it had gone off, I could be DEAD right now! Way too close! haha! actually it wasn't very close at all but still...Wayy too close.

Thirdly, I like cheese bread. (Who doesn't?)

Well that's pretty much it! Oh One more thing: I might be changing my name soon. I'll notify you before I change it and I'll give you an idea of sort of what I'm changing it to (can't give you the exact name cuz it could be taken.) but you can pretty much guarantee it will have something to do with Anakin cuz he's just that hot! so if edwards-gurl123 suddenly disappears from your favorite authors and anakins-gurl123 appears, changes are it's me.

So that's it! Bye! Hopefully I'll be updating in the near future. Love yous!

XOXO  
-Gossip Girl

JK! It's edwards-gurl123! God u people are dumb! Jk jk! ily. 3 Mwa!

EDIT! (June 9):

Couple more things. Did all you fellow gleeks see the season finale last night? OMG Quinn's baby was soooo cute, but WAYYY too old!

Oh and I have a boyfriend now. 5 days today! haha! yea it's the guy I've probably mentioned a million times before. And guess what? HE'S MY TYPE! Blonde, blue-green eyes, lightsaber...jk jk.

Well that's pretty much it! PEACE!


End file.
